Currently, the liquid crystal display device is commonly used as the display element of each of various electronic equipment. The liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate formed oppositely to the array substrate, and multiple liquid crystals sandwiched between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A seal is formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate to seal the liquid crystals. Multiple supports are formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. Thus, a display area, an intermediate area around the display area are and the seal formed around the intermediate area are formed on the liquid crystal panel.
In general, a polyimide (PI) alignment film is coated on the color filter substrate (CF substrate) and the array substrate (TFT substrate) to have a function of controlling directions of the liquid crystal molecules. A PI wall is formed around the PI to avoid the PI overflowing. In the present non-COA (CF on Array)-manufactured product, the TFT substrate usually does not have the PI wall and the CF substrate uses photo spacers (PS) as the PI wall. However, in the COA product, RGB color resisters are formed on the TFT substrate, so an RGB (such as B) used as the PI wall of the TFT substrate are required.